A twist in fate
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: After the war with Gaea, a new son of posiedon comes and everybody changes. Now percy is gone and is never returning. But to camp halfblood a new student named Hades comes and claims to be percy's brother
1. Chapter 1

The day was august 18th. It is my birthday today. I am 18. My name is Percy Jackson, and yes the percy jackson who killed kronos and gaea and turned down immortality, savior of olympus, and son of posieden. I was going to my favorite place in the world. Camp halfblood. As soon as I got to camp halfblood, I looked over the fields. Then a small shadow passes by. "Hey seaweed brain." I turn to see my amazing girlfriend. annabeth chase."hey wisegirl." i hugged her and we walked down the hill." I can't believe the giant war is over. It feels like just yesterday we was fighting Gaea." annabeth said. i wonder why she said that."Yea, i can't believe it either." then she takes off."good seeing you to" i mummbled. I went to my cabin. Then when i went in, some boy with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair was in a bed across from mine. When he saw me he jumped up with his sword."Who are you?" he asked "i am percy jackson, who are you?" i asked him."your lying. Annabeth said that you were killed by gaea. That she was the only one from the great prophecy." i gasped. why would she say that. if anything she was the one who nearly died. she was the one who tried to fight the goddess of spiders on her own. then the boy pulled out his sword and charged me. I jumped out the cabin door and waited for him to get to me before i pulled out my sword. He must have already trained cause he was pretty good. Then i noticed that the earth was shaking. It dawned on me that posieden is also the earthshaker. This kid is an earthshaker, not a water boy. Then he lifted his hands and threw a bunch of rocks at me but i willed the water to block it and blasted him all the way to the hill. As i walked up to the boy, i made a Trident out of the water and aimed it at him. "wh-who a-are you?" he asked looking scared to death. " As i told you, i am percy jackson. son of posieden." then chiron comes over." percy, how dare you start a fight with a new camper!" i was shocked,"Started the fight? If anything i just defended myself." i told him. chiron looked at me in disgust. Then annabeth comes and says, "Why don't you just leave and never come back." I started to tear up. " Why would you say that annabeth?" she glared at me. "I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON. I REGRET FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU." i saw clarrise come, "Annabeth. That was harsh." "No clarrise, i'm not wanted here. just don't expect me to fight with you ever again." then posieden flashed in," Well i have a better, more loyal son. so nobody cares." After that i got my stuff and left. I went to my moms apartment. when i got there paul yelled at me for no reason. he said,"PERCY JACKSON, NOBOD LIKES YOU. LEAVE US. YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH." i couldn't bear the pain anymore. I ran into the forest and cryed my self to sleep.

4 hours later

After i woke up, i swore i would never speak or regret any decision i make. I then decided to go to the doors of orpheus. I was going to bathe in the styx, again. when i got to the styx, i just jumped in. i felt worse pain than i did the last time. then i saw everyone, camp halfblood, the gods, bowing down to me. i felt a tug just above my belly button, then i came out the styx. well, the hard part is over. now for the dangerous part


	2. Chapter 2

Before i left camp, tyson gave me full body armor that transformed into a wolf necklace andi still have the watch that he gave me. Eventually i made my way to the see of monsters to see an old friend. As i sailed to Circe island i started thinking about why im doing this. To start over. To see what camp would be like after i left. i dont know. Then i spotted circe island. when i made it to shore she immediatly came to me and said," How dare you show up after you trash my island." i bowed down to her."Lady Circe, I apologize for what i have done in the past. I come asking for a favor." Then she raised an eye brow"what might that be?" then i looked at her."To change my apperance and have powers like you. Be like your son." Her whole face brightened up. "sure. lets get you changed."

2 hours later

After that we was done. I had all of circe powers and i knew how to use them. i can even control all the elements. I dont even look like percy jackson anymore. I have long black hair that flows to my midback. my eyes change color but are mainly black, my skin is more tanned, my face lookes like an angels, and so should my voice but im not talking. I'm more buff, even with the achillies curse. Circe gave me a new sword. It looks like Hades sword, but the metal is much older. I named it shadow. After that, Circe told me that i was to lead her daughter, Samantha, with me.

3 hours, a bus ride, and a minatour later

We arrived at halfblood hill. me and samantha was at the top. i looked at samantha,** are you ready to meet more demigods like you and me? **she turned to me. "yes, but why wont you talk. why use your mind to talk for you?" she asked. she did look beautiful. "Hades, hello, earth to hades" by the way, my name is Hades Smith. **Oh, im sorry. i zoned out. lets go.** i made a hood appear on me and we walked into the camp. The funny thing is, i see hoards of monsters and a titan fighting everyone here. i see annabeth and david charge the titan. david is the boy i fought before i was kicked out. then about 30 monsters came our way. **Samantha, dont move. **"ok starboy." i pulled out shadow and charged the 30 monsters as they came at samantha. slice,cut, roll,dodge,stab,slash was all i did. Pretty soon it was just the titan and the only demigods still standing was clarrise, annabeth, david, leo, samantha and me. I noticed that this wasnt any titan. This was hyporean. The titan that i fought during the titan war that got turned into the maple tree. He turned on Samantha."mmm, don't you look good." he said. **STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND. **i blasted him with energy as did samantha. then she looked at me with stars in her eyes." So, are we dating starboy?" she asked smiling**. Yes magicgirl. now im going to finish this titan, once and for all.** me and the titan fought all over the camp blasting each other until i jumped and shot his back. He flashed away, and i saw all of camp halfblood staring at me. Then chiron and annabeth came. "who are you 2" chiron asked. "I am Samantha jones. daughter of circe. boyfriend of this seaweeded brain." then she laughed. Annabeth stared at me. I had on a hood. "who are you?" Annabeth asked. I took off my hood and annabeth gasped. **I am hades smith. adopted son of circe. actual son of sally jackson and younger brother of percy jackson. who told me not to tell you that. **Then people hounded me with questions about where he was. i looked at samantha. she knew the truth about me. Her and Circe were the only one. Thats wen i find out that i might have to fight for camp halfblood again


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own PJO or HoO

I kinda realized that me and samantha would have to fight for these people. People kept asking me about percy, what happened to him, where did he go. Annabeth was the main one asking where he was. I saw clarrise walk to me. **Hey, I'm hades**. I said. She looked at me, then my hair, then me, then my chest and said,"I'm clarrise la rue. Daughter of Ares." I nodded my head in approval. **Nice to meet the drakon slayer. You are very famous, along with my brother, percy. Except that toliet incedent. He hates that. Anyway, nice meeting you. **I said. I found samantha talking to annabeth."where are you and hades really from? Circe doesn't like boys. And how are both of you kids of circe and dating?" Annabeth said. Samantha told her,"I am her actual daughter, hades is adopted. So really we can do what we want with each other. And weren't you the person who told his brother to leave? The one who regrets loving him?" She said to Annabeth smirking. Then I came out. **She does have a point. You told him to go, posieden said he doesn't want him, he has a better son, you regret loving him, I mean even the strongest person has their weak point. You were his. Until now. Do you know his fatal flaw isn't even loyalty, its holding grudges. Anyway samantha we need to talk**. And with that we both left annabeth. We kept walking until we got to the lake."percy what's wrong? I know you don't want to be here but you have to." I sighed. **I can't believe what she did to me. But I will fight one more time. Samantha, this has to do with what I wanted to talk to you about. Chaos, lord of all, asked me to be his son after my next quest. I told him yes. I want you to join me. Oh and we would have all his powers**. I told her. Then I see david charging me with full body armor made of earth. I pulled out shadow and cut through it slicing his chest. He fell down, then jumped back up. I blasted him toward the cabins. Then he started throwing rocks, as I closed in on him I dodged all the rocks he threw until I got to him. I grabbed him by his shirt and said in front of everybody, **if you EVER attack me or my girlfriend, I will make sure that you don't even make it to the fields of punishment. Got it?** He nodded his head fast."good now let us be." I said. Then I see rachel. "**Hey I'm**-"I started "_magic, sea, and wisdom go to find what's lost, to destroy at all cost. Fury and pain unleased, until the foes final defeat. Losing all to worse than death, to walk with the final breath."_ then rachel collasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy/hades

I couldn't believe that sea, magic, and wisdom has to go on a quest. David walked up to me with annabeth holding his hand. " so mr. Magic. You in or are you to chicken to do a quest?" David said while kissing annabeth's neck. Being a master of magic, I saw she had a dazed look on her face. She was being controlled. " how about not using potions on girls for them to like you and actually get to know someone. And for the record, I'm a master at what I do, what about you?" I said. I snapped my fingers and annabeth wasn't under a spell anymore. She looked at me and I shook my head laughing. The spell was made this morning. I left more than 3 days ago. " so this is the girl that broke my brother. I'm not surprised." I said trying to make her mad. Then all 12 Olympians flashed down from the night sky. Athena stepped forward and looked at me. Me, who now have long midnight black hair, with purple eyes that had gold, green, and blue specks. "Who are you, young one." athena asked. I looked up and gazed past the ocean remembering good times. " I am Hades Jackson, but I changed my last name to smith. I am the son of sally Jackson and Circe. Percy Jackson is my brother who asked me to send him to chaos's realm. Chaos trained me in my magic and fighting. So my brother is their. My mom knew about me and so did Percy."I said. Zeus looked mad. " and you sent him to that realm without our permission! How dare you. Our best warrior you sent to another's realm." he said. I made a clone one under water and made him come out. " oh so now that I'm gone you miss me? You didn't seem to want me when I was here. Remember, you banished me, so I went to chaos. I have a new family, and people who don't use me like a tool. Oh and you have a war with the primordals in a years time. Little brother, don't let them use you. Help them. Remember, trust your allies and never back down from a fight. Always have a plan and never show weakness." he said. I saw Samantha come to me. I winked and wrapped my arm around her. " be strong little brother." he said before I made him turn into vapor. " Samantha, I love you." I said then I kissed her. Then I saw a hurricane blow in. I looked at posieden. " how dare you. You turned my son against us." he yelled. I laughed. He threw his trident at me and I caught it, with magic. " you know, magic is everything." I said. Then I blasted him with fire out of his trident. " I would hate to fight you so here is your weapon back. Samantha lets get going to meet mother again." I said. Then david and annabeth showed up. Annabeth yelled, " what about our quest?" I turned and looked at her. Samantha started shaking in anger. " it starts tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey XxsonofchaosxX. I noticed that i haven't been updating much. So I'm going to either put up all of my stories for adoption or erase them for the time being and restart, considering i rushed just about all of them. I will edit 1 of my stories and keep working on that one. I will also need help with some ideas for the story. Thanks a bunch. XxsonofchaosxX out.


End file.
